The Phantom Family
by dannysmyman
Summary: Timmy Turner visits Amity Park to find out he's a ghost!


**The Phantom Family**

Fenton Home  
Danny gets mail and checks through them.  
"Junk, junk, junk, dad's junk. Hey what's this?" He finds a letter address to his family.  
Maddie walks in.  
"Any mail?"  
"Yeah, some letter."  
"Let me see that."  
He hands the letter to her and she opens it.  
"Oh look, my cousin is coming for a visit."  
"You have a cousin?"  
"Of course I do. She's bringing her family here."  
"When do you suppose they'll arrive?"  
honk honk  
"They're here!"  
"I'm going down to tell dad." He walks down the stairs to the lab.  
"Hey Danny!" says Jack, who is working on new ghost hunting equipment.  
"Mom's cousin's here." Danny says.  
"She has a cousin?"  
"Why don't you go and meet her?"  
"But first, look at my new invention! It's called the Ghost Magnet. When turned on, it sticks to any ghost within 30 feet. Wanna see it work?"  
"NO! I mean, mom's cousin is waiting for you upstairs. You don't want to keep them busy."  
"Oh come on, all you have to do is push this button and…" the gadget shook and Danny can feel something pushing him towards the magnet. Still on the stairs, he quickly hands onto the rails. The Ghost Magnet then stops its shaking and the pushing stopped too.  
"Piece of junk." said Jack and throws it behind him hitting the button to the Ghost Portal.   
"I'll be upstairs meeting your mother's cousin." As soon as Jack left the lab, the Box Ghost appeared out of the Ghost Portal.  
"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" he said.  
"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" Danny shouts and turns into Danny Phantom,  
"Don't you ever get tired of getting your butt kicked? Because I'm tired of kicking it."

Danny blasts Box Ghost with his ghost ray and throws him back into the Ghost Zone.  
"There," he says and turns back into Danny Fenton.  
"Danny, can you come up here for a sec?" shouts Maddie.  
Danny runs upstairs to the living room.  
"Yeah?" he asks.  
"This is my cousin, her husband," she steps off to the side again to reveal that Timmy was behind her, "and Timmy."  
"Hi, I'm Danny. Well if you need me, I'll be out with Sam and Tucker."  
"Hold it right there," said Jack.  
"We need you to someone to look after Timmy while your father and I show these two around town." said Maddie.  
"Who do I look like, a babysitter?"  
"Well, we could've paid our babysitter to watch over Timmy but she's not here," said Mrs. Turner.  
"And since you're here, we can pay you," said Mr. Turner.

At Dimmsdale, Mr. Turner's words reached Vicky's ear.  
"NOOOO!" shouted Vicky and started crying.  
"It's okay Danny, we'll be gone for only a few hours." said Maddie.

Up in Jazz's room,  
"No," said Jazz.  
"Oh come on Jazz. Just look at this face," Danny said and points to Timmy.  
"But I want to go with you," said Timmy.  
"But Jazz is way funner than I will ever be."  
"Oh all right, I'll take him. But you owe me one."  
"Sure, whatever," said Danny and leaves.  
"Okay, since you're here I might as well show you around the house. Follow me." said Jazz.  
She leads him to the hallway.  
"That's Danny's room, my parent's room, your parents and your room." she says as she points to each of those rooms.  
She leads him down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen.  
"That's the living room, and this is the kitchen. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, what's down there," asks Timmy pointing down the stairs of the lab.  
"That's the basement; my parents use it as a lab for their ghost hunting."  
"Awesome! Can we go down there?"  
"Fine."  
Jazz leads Timmy down the stairs to the lab.  
"Whoa, this place is awesome! What's that?" Timmy asks pointing to the Ghost Portal.  
"That's the Ghost Portal, it's a portal that leads to the Ghost Zone."  
"Cool!"  
"Look, we can stay down here as long as you don't touch anything."  
"Oh I won't touch anything." said Timmy with an evil smile on his face staring at his pink backpack and the green pocket.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," said Wanda.  
"I don't, I only have a stomach full of fudge, lots and lots of fudge," said Cosmo.

At the Nasty Burger, Danny meets up with Tucker and Sam.

"Hey guys," said Danny.

"Hey," said Sam and Tucker.

"Sorry, I'm late. My mom's cousin was in town."

"She has a cousin?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, Jazz is at home taking care of her son. So what's up?"

"This," said Sam showing Danny a cruise brochure.

"An expensive cruise for rich families," read Danny, "You're going on a cruise?"

"Not me, my parents. Which means I have the whole weekend to myself!" said Sam happily.

"When are they leaving?" asked Tucker.

honk honk

"I guess now," said Sam walking over to her parents' limo.

"Oh Sammy-kins, are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Sam's mom.

"If that means I would have to be out at sea with you and other rich happy, perky families, I would rather take my chances in the water."

"Well if you need us, just give us a call. Bye Sammy." said her father.

Sam walked back to Tucker and Sam.

"My parents are gone. And since I like saying it, I'll say it again. My parents are gone!"

"So Danny, about the kid Jazz is taking care of. What if he does something in your parents' lab?" asked Tucker.

"He won't do anything bad, I trust Jazz is a responsible person."

At home, Jazz is sleeping on the couch of the living room.

"Thanks guys," said Timmy.

"But you know she's going to wake up," said Wanda.

"I wish I had a CD player with an endless CD that makes anyone who listens to it fall asleep."

"Figures," said Wanda.

"Time for some exploring." said Timmy.

Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo all headed down to the lab.

"There are so much stuff to play with!" said Cosmo.

"How about this?" asked Timmy holding a Ghost Gun. He aimed it at the wall and pressed the trigger. A ray of lightning shot out blasting the top of Wanda's hair.

"Aaahhh." shouted Wanda.

"Ooh ooh, try this one!" suggested Cosmo, pointing to an Ectoplasmic Gun.

"Okay," said Timmy as he held it, aimed, and shot. The Ectoplasmic Goo shot out hitting Wanda's face.

Cosmo began laughing at Wanda then when Timmy shot it again, the goo hit Cosmo's face and he stopped laughing.

Timmy put the guns down and saw the button to the Ghost Portal.

"Oooo, what does this button do?" said Timmy and pressed the button, opening the door to the Ghost Zone, "Cool! Now let's see if any ghost come by."

They waited for 10 seconds.

"Okay, I'm bored, let's go explore outside." said Timmy and they left the lab.

Skulker stepped out of the Ghost Portal.

"Finally, now to hunt for the Ghost Child," he said then turned intangible and phased out of the lab through the ceiling.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda comes back down over to the Portal.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to close this so that no one will ever suspect that we were down here. As long as nothing happened like a ghost coming out, which I _know_ didn't happen, then we're okay." said Timmy as he pressed the button to close the portal door, "See how good of a person I am?"

They all then they all went out of the lab.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam are walking home.

"I think I have to check up on Jazz, to make sure nothing's wrong. Then we head over to the movie theatre to watch that movie you like, Sam." said Danny.

His ghost sense goes off. He looks around to see no one around.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST" he shouts and turns into Danny Phantom.

Danny flies into the sky to look for the ghost that his ghost sense detected.

Timmy runs on the sidewalk across of Sam and Tucker with Cosmo and Wanda in their dog disguise.

Skulker shoots Danny with one of his guns.

Luckily, Danny dodged out of the way and hits Skulker with his ghost ray.

The blast from Skulker's gun hit the street, making a car passing by swerved to the side.

The people in the car run out screaming "Ghosts!"

Timmy looks up seeing Danny and Skulker in the sky.

"Cool! Ghosts fighting!"

Danny's blast however, hit Skulker.

"Skulker, what do you want?"

"Your head." he said, then shot Danny, missing him again and hitting the sidewalk a few feet from where Timmy was standing.

"Don't you think it's dangerous here?" said Wanda.

"I guess. Let's go in this alley then." said Timmy running into the alley next to him.

"Well it looks like you have to wait in line after me." he shouts and shoots him again, missing this time and hits a billboard.

Danny looks down at the street, not seeing Timmy who could see him.

As Danny looks down, Skulker aims his gun at Danny but his hands is shot by another gun.

Danny looks behind him, seeing Valerie in her ghost-fighting suit with a gun on her shoulder.

"Hey ghost, thought I forgot about you?" she says, hitting Skulker again.

"You're on my side right?" asks Danny.

"Well once we're finished with this guy, I'm going to deal with you."

"Figured you'd say that."

Together, they both blasted Skulker hitting him.

On the street, Valerie's dad sees her.

"Valerie! Get down here right now!" he shout.

"I'll deal with you later, ghost." she said and flew her hover board over to her father, but as she goes down, Skulker shoots a gun at Valerie missing her and aimed at her father.

"Dad!" she shouts.

Danny flies down just in time to make her father intangible so the blast will just go through them.

Valerie flies down to her father and Danny.

"We have to stop this, before anyone gets hurt." said Valerie.

"Leave that to me. You go take your father home, I'll take care of Skulker."

Valerie and her father go home and leave Danny there to fight Skulker.

Danny finally blasts him with a strong ghost ray when he was off guard and hits him, sending him off to outside of the town.

Danny then flies over to the car next to Sam and Tucker.

He turns back into Danny Fenton.

"That blast will only knock him out for a few minutes." said Danny.

"Then we better go." said Tucker.

All three of them leave to go to Danny's house.

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are still in the alley.

They saw everything that happened there, even the part of Danny turning back into his human form.

"Danny's the ghost!" Timmy gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see what I just saw?"

Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fairy forms.

"Do it again, I wasn't looking!" said Cosmo.

"I'm related to a ghost! Cool!"

"Yeah right, and I'm a moron."

"You are a moron, moron!" said Wanda.

"Cool! I am?"

"Uh guys? Let's focus on Danny here. Wow, he's a ghost! I gotta tell someone! But who?"

Timmy and Cosmo stood there thinking for a second.

"How about his parents, they're ghost hunters!" said Cosmo.

"That's a great idea!"

Timmy began running back to Danny's house with Cosmo and Wanda following him.

"Hey Timmy? Don't you think that Danny wants to keep it a secret?" said Wanda.

"No."

"What makes you think that?" said Cosmo.

A newspaper blew to Timmy's face. He took it and read, "Who is the Ghost boy?"

"Does that answer your question?" said Wanda.

Cosmo flew over to Timmy.

"Uh oh, my Wanda-is-about-to-nag sense is tingling." said Cosmo.

"Stop it, Cosmo." Said Wanda.

"See?" said Cosmo.

"Just ask Danny if you're allowed to tell his parents. Or a least tell him that he knows."

"Fine, I'll tell him once I tell his parents." said Timmy.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker reached Danny's house.

When Danny opened the door, he found Jazz on the couch fast asleep with headphones on.

"Jazz?" Danny said as he walked up to her.

He turned off the headphones, took it off her, and shook her.

"Uh, Jazz?"

She woke up.

"Danny? Timmy? Oh my gosh where's Timmy?"

"I thought you were taking care of him!"

"He's probably still in the house." said Jazz in a relief, "Timmy!"

No answer. Jazz tried again as she went upstairs and again as she went to the lab.

"He's not here!" she said as she returned to the living room, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? How did I let this happen? If Mom and Dad find out, Oh what am I going to do?" Jazz said frantically, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Jazz, relax. Your not responsible for it, I am."

"But if anything happens to anyone under my account, It's basically my fault."

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker.

"You guys check around the Nasty Burger."

"Got it." they both said.

"Jazz, check the Pier. And I'll fly around the rest of the town."

Just as he finished his sentence, the door opened, with Timmy there and his pink and green backpack.

Timmy saw Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker in the living room.

"Hey, guys." said Timmy.

All four of them looked at Timmy.

"Where were you?" said Jazz, frantically.

"You're not supposed to be out alone!" said Danny.

Jazz ran to Timmy and took him in her arms.

"Don't scare me like that! Never run away again! I..." Jazz looked around at Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were staring at her, "What? I was worried." And she put him down.

Jack, Maddie, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came through the door.

"Hey kids, did you do anything while we were away?" asked Jack.

"No, nothing. So see you later." said Danny walking to the door with Sam and Tucker.

"But I found out something!" said Timmy, I saw the ghost boy today!"

Danny looked back at Timmy and walked over to him.

"And I found out who he really is! His name is Danny Fent-" Danny quickly put his hand over Timmy's mouth.

"Phantom! Yeah, Danny Phantom. Everyone knows that! If you excuse up for a few minutes."

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Timmy went up to Danny's room.

Danny looked out to the hallway then closed the door shut and locked it. He turned his attention over to Timmy.

"You know who that ghost kid is right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, It's Danny."

"How'd you find out? Did Jazz blab?" asked Danny.

"Of course not. I saw you turn from a ghost to a human. Which is super cool because I'm related to a ghost!"

"Do you know you're supposed to keep it a secret?" asked Tucker.

"Of course not. I'm ten. I can't keep secrets unless they're mine."

"Well, can you keep mine?" asked Danny.

"Uh, fine."

"Glad that's over with. Come on guys, off to the movie theatre." said Danny.

"Can I come?" asked Timmy.

"No."

"Uh-oh, that means you'll leave a stupid ten-year-old kid alone with ghost hunters who knows that their son is a ghost."

"That's half-ghost." said Danny

"Whatever, you're still part ghost."

"Fine."

"Yay!" said Timmy.

They all went out to the movie theatre.

Sam walked by Danny.

"Do you think he can really keep your secret?" asked Sam.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I read about this in a Geek Monthly Magazine once." said Tucker, "All you have to do is get a brain drain helmet and put it on him."

"But where am I going to get that?"

"You can buy it online and expect it in 4-5 days."

"I don't have 4-5 days! I guess our only option is to trust him." said Danny.

Meanwhile, Timmy was talking to Cosmo and Wanda.

"See? Told you he wanted it kept secret." said Wanda, still in her backpack disguise, "Go Wanda, Go Wanda."

"Looks like the nagged-avenger strikes again!" said Cosmo.

"Stop it Cosmo." said Wanda.

"There she goes again!"

"Do you always have to be right?" asked Timmy.

"Of course I do, it's my job." said Wanda.

They finally reached the movie theatre.

"Tucker, Sam, and I are going to see Attack of the Killer Teachers. Here's some money for popcorn and we'll see you in two hours and 30 minutes." said Danny.

"Hey Danny," said Valerie who was behind him.

"Hey Val,"

"Ahem, are you forgetting to say hello to anyone else?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, hey there little guy. Is he yours?"

"No, he's just a relative." said Danny.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know you, so no. Bye Danny, see you at school." Said Valerie, walking away.

His ghost sense goes off again.

He turns to Sam and Tucker.

"I need you guys to watch over Timmy."

"Who do we look like? Babysitters?" said Sam.

He handed a 20 to both of them.

"You know you can't buy me?" said Sam.

"But he can buy me." said Tucker, "Come on, Timmy. Come with Uncle Tucker to see any movie you want to see."

Danny ran off to behind a movie billboard and went ghost.

He phased through the ceiling and looked around.

In the theatre, Timmy, Tucker, and Sam were in their seats watching Crash Nebula, the Sequel to the Sequel.

"Uh, Tucker? Where's Danny?" asked Timmy.

"He's doing something important." said Tucker.

"Ghost fighting right?"

"Uh, maybe."

"I need to go to the bathroom really fast. Okay?"

"You better get back."

"I will."

Timmy ran off out the door to the hallway and through the side door into the alley. He ran to the front of the movie theatre and looked around.

Above him, Danny was still flying around looking for a ghost. He flew above a building and looked around again. Nothing.

Under him, Timmy looked up. Before he could say anything, a net shot out of nowhere capturing Danny.

Danny looked around and saw Skulker. Skulker pressed a button, which electrified Danny.

Timmy ran back to the alley and Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fairy forms.

"Guys! Danny's in trouble and I gotta do something!"

"What do suggest?" asked Wanda.

"I have an idea but it may be too crazy to work." he said.

In the sky, Danny is still in Skulker's Net.

"Like my new net? I designed it just for you." said Skulker.

Danny tried to phase out, but couldn't. He couldn't even move.

"Now, it shocks you and makes you paralyzed and helpless for and hour, which is 59 minutes more than I need to take care of you."

A blast shot at Skulker from behind. It was Valerie again.

"Let the ghost go." she said.

Skulker shot out another net from his other arm.

"I got that net especially for you." he said, pressing a button, which shocked her.

"Valerie!" shouted Danny.

"Let them both go!" said a voice from behind Skulker.

They all looked at where the voice came from. It was another ghost flying up behind Skulker.

Danny recognized who it was immediately. It was Timmy.

"Timmy?" said Danny, softly.

"Another ghost?" asked Valerie.

"I said let them go, you big bully!" shouted Timmy.

"And who are you supposed to be?" said Skulker.

"I'm Timmy Terror! Fear me!"

"Oh this is just too easy." said Skulker.

He gathered the nets in one hand and brought out a gun to shoot Timmy with.

"Use your ghost ray!" shouted Danny.

"Ghost ray? How the heck am I supposed to use that?"

"Just think about it and aim!"

Skulker got his gun, locked on Timmy, and prepared to fire.

"Ghost ray, ghost ray," he said, closed his eyes and thought really hard about it. His right hand began to glow. He opened his eyes again and looked at it.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" he said, aiming for Skulker.

Timmy and Skulker shot at the same time.

Timmy's ray hit Skulker but Timmy dodged out of the way in time so Skulker's gun missed him. Instead, the shot hit the sidewalk in front of the movie theatre.

People started screaming and running around. The people in the theatre all ran out.

In the crowd, Tucker and Sam looked around.

"Tucker, let's go!" said Sam.

"But I have to wait for Timmy, where is he?"

The both looked up into the sky and saw Danny and Valerie captured in nets and Skulker fighting another ghost.

The ghost Skulker was fighting looked down at the crowd and Sam and Tucker were able to recognize him.

"Survey says, he's up there." said Sam, "Come on, we gotta help them somehow."

"But how?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

Up above them, Skulker continues blasting Timmy and Timmy continues shooting rays at Skulker.

One shot caught Timmy off guard and Skulker took the time to shoot another.

"Timmy!" shouted Danny, "Look out!"

"Huh? What?" he saw a blast coming towards him and closed his eyes, wishing it wouldn't hit him. He felt the blast coming past him and opened his eyes. He became intangible and phased through it.

"Cool! The blast went through me!"

Timmy then blasted Skulker with both of his hands. Skulker let go of Danny and Valerie's nets.

Timmy flew as fast as he could to catch them, but a rope and hook attached to the nets and brought them up to the top of the building behind Skulker.

On the building were Sam and Tucker with the Fenton Fisher. The hook caught onto Danny and Valerie's nets.

"Pull, Tucker!" said Sam.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can!" said Tucker.

Timmy flew back to Skulker.

He blasted him with another ghost ray from both his hands, but Skulker blasted one of his rays to him.

The two blasts met at a point between them and canceled out; it became a tug-of-war, with the balance point shifting back and forth between them.

Timmy gives even more power to his blast and it overcomes Skulker's. His blast hurls into Skulker's face, sending him out of town again.

On the building, Sam and Tucker free Valerie and Danny out of their net. The were able to move again.

Valerie took one of her big guns and put it next to Danny's face.

"Since that ghost is gone, I can deal with you now." she said.

"Oh look, your dad's calling you!" said Danny.

Valerie took the gun away and quickly looked over the edge of the building.

"Where?"

As she looked, Danny held onto Sam and Tucker, made them intangible and flew them over to the alley next to the movie theatre.

Valerie turned around and saw that Sam, Tucker, and Danny were gone.

"You haven't seen the last of me! You hear me, ghost?" she shouted shaking a fist up in the air.

Danny placed Sam and Tucker on the ground and reverted himself back to his human form.

Timmy flew to them.

"Timmy? Is that you?" asked Danny.

"How do you know it's me?" he asked.

"Because no one in town has teeth that big." said Tucker.

"And because no one in the world, both ghost and human, would wear a hat that stupid in public. No offense." said Sam.

"Are you part ghost too?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. Isn't this cool?"

"How'd you get your ghost powers?"

"The same way you did."

"You used the Ghost Portal?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go with that."

"Timmy Terror? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey! Do you know how stupid your name sounds? I mean, come on! _Danny Phantom_?"

"Look, we have to go home now. It's getting too dark to see." said Tucker.

"Uh, how do you change back?"

"All you have to do is think about it too."

Timmy reverted back to human.

"Cool, it worked. I have to get my stuff back in the theatre."

"We'll be right here until you come back." said Danny.

Timmy left them.

"You mean _you_ are. I have to get home or my parents will worry. See you later, guys." said Tucker, leaving and waving his friends goodbye.

"I have to go to meeting about the evil of technology and how it's damaging our environment. So you have to wait alone. Bye." said Sam also leaving, waving goodbye to Danny.

Timmy ran out of the alley and into the next one. There he met Cosmo and Wanda.

"Isn't wishing for ghost powers the coolest wish ever?" he asked.

"Well, you've got to be careful with Danny's parents and all."

"If they haven't discovered his secret, they obviously won't discover mine."

He turned into his ghost form.

"Hey, you're that ghost boy! Timmy? Do you know where Timmy is? I can't believe he's missing this!" said Cosmo.

"See? Even Cosmo can't figure out it's me."

"Cosmo can't tell the difference between fish and pudding." said Wanda.

"Yeah, you got a point there. Don't worry, Danny's parents won't find out." He returned to his human self again.

"Timmy, there you are! You missed Timmy Terror! He was just here!"

Timmy ran back to Danny,

"Got my stuff, let's go."

He saw that Sam and Tucker weren't there.

"Where's Tucker and Sam?"

"They went home. That's what we should do before your parents worry and I get grounded." said Danny.

When Danny and Timmy got home, Danny's parents were in the kitchen working on their ghost gear.

"How was the movie?" asked Maddie.

"It was fun. So what have you been up to?" said Danny.

"I've finally finished it! The new and improved Ghost Magnet!" said Jack, showing it to Timmy and Danny.

"Cool! What does it do?" asked Timmy.

"It makes any ghost attach to it that is 200 feet from you. If you're looking for a certain ghost, scan the ghost's DNA. If you have a ghost attached to this, you can press this button to make them weaker."

"Awesome!"

"Wanna see it work?"

"No, it's okay. I mean, you can show it to Jazz first." said Danny, pushing Timmy down the stairs to the lab.

Before Danny could say anything, Timmy was already looking at the ghost hunting equipment.

"Don't touch anything, you don't know how to use this stuff." he said.

Timmy wasn't listening to anything Danny was saying, he couldn't even hear anything. He put on a pair of the Fenton earplugs before he touched anything, just in case Danny was going to lecture him.

He saw the Ghost Portal and walked toward it.

"Wanna practice using your ghost powers, because I'm gunna."

"No, and you can't."

Again, Timmy wasn't listening to Danny.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said pressing the on button to the portal.

When the portal opened, the Box Ghost appeared into the lab again.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" said Danny.

"Hey, how come I don't have a battle cry?" asked Timmy.

Timmy and Danny went ghost at the same time.

"And I am Timmy Terror! Fear me!"

"Hey! that's my line!" said the Box Ghost.

Danny blasted him back into the Ghost Zone before Timmy did anything.

"Hey, I was gunna to that!"

Jack and Maddie ran down the stairs.

"Kids, are you okay? We heard a-"

"Maddie! It's the ghost boy and his new bucktoothed sidekick." Jack said, interrupting Maddie.

Maddie took the Ghost Magnet out of Jack's hands and pressed the button, making Timmy and Danny stick to it.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" said Jack.

Maddie ignored Jack and pressed the button to make them weaker. However, it made them too weak to stay in their ghost forms so they turned back to human.

"Danny? You're the ghost boy?" said Maddie.

"Danny is Danny Phantom?" said Jack, "Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. How did we miss that?"

A strange, calming music was heard from upstairs.

"Can't we do this, yawn after a nice long nap?" he asked.

"Jack, we got to…" Maddie said sleepily.

Maddie and Jack fell down and went to sleep. Danny fell asleep while still attached to the magnet. Timmy was staring at them.

"What's going on?"

He took off his earplugs and heard the music.

"What's that music?" he said with a yawn, "Oh my gosh! My CD!"

Timmy put the earplugs back on and slapped himself awake. He pressed the release button on the magnet to let him and Danny go.

He ran around the house to search for the CD in any stereo or boom box. He finally found the CD in Jazz's stereo up in her room. He stuck it into his pocket and left. When he went back down to the lab, he found Jack sucking his thumb on the ground right next to Maddie with Danny laying on top of both of them.

"Danny, wake up." he said shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Danny asked looking at Timmy sleepily.

Everything came back to him like a fast playing film in his head.

"Oh man, mom and dad. What are we going to do? They know we're part ghost."

Timmy looks behind Danny and spots Cosmo and Wanda in their tool disguises on a table.

"I wish that they forgot everything that happened down here in the basement."

"So do I, but well, we can't always get what we wish for."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Danny turned around and saw his parents on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

"They just felt sleepy."

"Help me get them upstairs to their room."

"Why don't you go check Jazz first?"

"Fine, I'll be back."

Danny left the lab.

"I wish Danny's parents were in their room." Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda gave another wave of their wand and poofed Jack and Maddie into their beds.

When Danny came back down, he saw that his parents were gone.

"Where's my mom and dad?"

"Uh, I carried them up to their rooms." He said with a big smile.

"You did?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"You know what? I say we go to bed and forget everything that happened. I need a good night's sleep anyway; I think I'm getting delusional. I don't think my parents ever will forget what happened, but I'll just face them tomorrow."

The next morning, Danny and Timmy stood on the wall next to the entryway of the kitchen. Danny looks in and sees his parents, Timmy's parents, and Jazz having breakfast.

Danny takes a deep breath and walks in with Timmy following him.

"Good Morning ,Danny. You get a good night's sleep?" asked Maddie.

"Uh yeah, about last night…" he began.

"What? Did you do something?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Does it have anything to do with ghosts?" asked Jack.

"They don't remember?" Danny said to himself. He looked at Timmy with a puzzled look.

On top of a building, Skulker is thinking.

"Hmm, that other ghost did seem like a worthy prize. But what to do about the ghost hunting girl and that other ghost."

He pondered there for a minute.

"I know! I'll just have to capture them all! And I know just what to do." He said with an evil smile on his face.

At Sam's house, Danny, Timmy, Tucker, and Sam are in Sam's basement.

"Whoa! You got a big screen TV _and_ a bowling alley? You're probably the richest person I know who isn't a spoiled brat!" said Timmy.

"That's Sam for you, an individual." said Danny, "Back to my problem, how come my parents don't remember anything? I know that they saw us de-ghostify!"

"Maybe it was just a dream." said Tucker.

"It didn't feel like a dream. All I know was that I woke up in the basement with Timmy shaking me last night."

"Tucker's right, it was a dream. Can we go now?" said Timmy.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Sam.

"I'm not in a hurry. I'm talking fast that's all."

"Well, we can't leave until we figure out what's going on." said Danny

"I don't care what's going on, it happened and we can't do anything about it. So who wants pizza?"

"Danny's right, it might happen again or maybe something worse." said Sam.

"But I want pizza." said Tucker.

"Do you think a ghost is behind this?" asked Danny.

"Of course not, a ghost can't wipe out the memory of a human." said Timmy.

"How do you know that? There's millions of ghosts I've never met in the ghost zone. There's bound to be one with that power. The strange thing is that my mom and dad were the only ones affected."

Danny and Timmy's ghost sense go off.

"Why can I see my breath? And why is it red?" asked Timmy.

"It's your ghost sense, it goes off when a ghost is near you."

Danny and Timmy both went ghost.

Timmy was trying his best to stay balanced in the air.

"Come on, Timmy. You check the first floor, I'll check the second." Danny turned to Sam and Tucker, "You guys stay here, shout if there's a ghost."

Timmy and Danny flew up to the ceiling. Danny easily phased through it but Timmy hit his head against it and wasn't able to get through.

"Hey! How do go through stuff like that.?"

Danny phased his head though the ceiling and looked at Timmy.

"Look, you just think really hard of the power you want to use and it happens. Sometimes, you need a lot more practice to do hard things like multiply."

"You can multiply? That's so cool!"

"We don't have time for this. If you can't go through the ceiling, just fly through the stairs."

Timmy finally phased through the ceiling and looked around the first floor.

"It's quiet in here, too quiet." he said to himself. He searched around a few more minutes and got bored.

"Danny's counting on me, besides what if the ghost runs into me? I can kick his butt and then Danny will be proud!"

Timmy gave a big sigh, tried looking around again, and tried his hardest not to get bored.

In the second floor, Danny wasn't doing any better. It was quiet throughout the house. Danny decided to check outside instead. He phased through the wall next to him and searched the town. When he got outside, he searched for a few minutes.

A blast hit Danny from behind. He turned around and saw Valerie on her hover board with a big gun.

"You're going down, ghost!" she shouted and blasted Danny again. The blast missed Danny but struck the streets causing all the people to panic.

"I so don't have time for this." He said to himself.

"Well I have all the time in the world!" said Valerie, hearing Danny.

She shot her gun again, hitting Danny.

Danny became unconscious and was falling down fast.

He was able to regain consciousness before he hit the road.

"I hope Timmy's having better luck than me."

Timmy was getting extremely bored.

"If I search around one more time, I'll go crazy! I don't care about Danny anymore, I must have fun." He said with his left eye twitching.

He tried to phase through the ceiling and failed. On his second try, he was able to get through.

"Danny?"

He searched even more but quickly got bored again.

He went to the attic, and only found pure darkness. He tried searching for the light switch but kept tripping on too many stuff. When he finally reached it, he turned the light on and saw Skulker right in front of him. He tried to yell for help but Skulker put his hand over his mouth before he could saw anything. The next thing Timmy knew, he felt pain throughout is body and he fainted into the darkness.

At the lab, Cosmo and Wand are still in their tool disguises.

Wanda's senses tingle.

"Uh oh, Cosmo. My Timmy-is-about-to-be-dead sense is tingling."

"Me again? Why am I doing this? Kevin! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not you, you big idiot!"

"It's not? Then it's not my problem."

Wanda gives a big sigh.

"Cosmo, we got to…"

Jack and Maddie walk into the lab.

"I told you, Maddie, this baby is gunna helps us catch that ghost kid."

"But your bolts need a little tightening."

She grabs Cosmo to tighten a bolt.

"Ow! Ah! Oo!" he says, but no one but Wanda notices.

"You're turning it wrong! Let _me_ show you how it's done." said Jack.

He grabs Wanda and uses her to turn the bolt the other way.

"Aaahhh!" she screams.

"Hey! Hands off my wife!" said Cosmo.

Maddie and Jack hear Cosmo and looks around. They see no one. They shrug their shoulders and get back to fixing the bolt.

Danny flies Sam and Tucker back to his house and sets them down on the sidewalk.

"You guys stay here. If my parents or his parents looking for something together, they might get suspicious."

Danny opens the door slowly and looks inside. No one is around.

He opens the door wide and steps inside.

"I'm home!"

No one answers.

He goes upstairs and found Jazz still asleep on her bed.

He goes to the basement and finds his parents with the Ghost Magnet.

"Uh, Mom? Dad? Have you seen Timmy?"

"Of course not, he's with you." said Jack.

"He is with you, isn't he?" said Maddie.

"I, I mean have you, uh, seen him, uh, because we're playing Hide-and-Seek. And I have to find him."

"Oh. Then no, we haven't seen him."

Danny leaves.

Maddie and Jack put Cosmo and Wanda down back on the table.

"My brain hurts." said Wanda, dizzily.

"I can't feel my brain. Oh wait, I don't think I have one."

"Cosmo! Did you hear that? Timmy's not with Danny! He's in trouble!"

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Is there anything else you can talk about?"

Danny goes back to his friends.

"He wasn't there. But my parents were working on their Ghost Magnet."

"Ghost Magnet?" asked Tucker.

"It's some ghost thing that tracks down ghosts and…"

Danny realized something.

"Maybe you want to use the magnet?" asked Sam.

"I'll be right back."

Danny phased through the wall to the lab.

At the lab, Jack and Maddie finally finished fixing the Ghost Magnet.

They turned their back on the table where Cosmo and Wanda were.

"Come on, Cosmo! We have to find Timmy!" said Wanda.

She poofed them away with her wand.

"I'll just put the Ghost Magnet here and grab those wrenches to fix this other bolt." said Jack.

Jack put the magnet down. Both him and Maddie tuned their backs to the magnet.

"Are you sure we left the wrenches here?" asked Maddie.

Danny phased part of his head through the table the magnet was on. He grabbed it and left to Sam and Tucker.

Jack and Maddie turned around again to find the Ghost Magnet gone.

"Suffering Spooks! I must be going crazy!" said Jack.

Danny arrived to Sam and Tucker.

"I got the Ghost Magnet right here."

"How do you use it?" asked Tucker.

"My dad said you press this button to make it work."

Danny pressed the button to the magnet. It started shaking and Danny stuck onto the magnet.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Sam.

"Oh duh! I forgot, it sticks to the ghost closest to it."

"How do we make it find only Timmy?"

"First we need some of his DNA."

"Where are we gunna get that?" asked Tucker.

"Leave it to me." said Danny.

First, he tries to pull the magnet of his butt.

"Any help guys?"

"Fine." they both say.

Tucker grabs the magnet and pulls as hard as he can.

"It won't budge." he said.

Sam walks over to the magnet as Tucker pulls it off and presses the release button.

Danny was free of the magnet. But Tucker pulled so hard that when Danny was released, he hit the wall behind him.

"Well, I did it the hard way."

Up in the room where Timmy's family stays in, Danny phases through the floor.

"Let's see. Where to look?"

He checked his suitcase and found a lot of pink hats.

"Man, how many pink hats does one guy need?"

He leaves the suitcase to the desk and mirror. There is an empty fishbowl and a brush.

"No fish? Aha! A brush!"

He finds a piece of Timmy's hair and goes back to Sam and Tucker.

Back at Timmy now.

Timmy paces around in the cage, trying to think of a plan to escape.

Valerie is still passed out on the ground.

"Think, think! How am I supposed to get out of here? Where's Cosmo and Wanda when you need them?"

Cosmo and Wanda appear right in front of them.

"Timmy! There you are!" said Wanda.

"Where were you guys? I've been waiting here for you!"

"Sorry, we were busy with our own problems."

flashback to after Wanda poofed them out of the lab

"Cosmo! We don't have time for this!" shouted Wanda.

Cosmo is eating a fudge cake in the kitchen.

"There's always time for fudge!"

Timmy frowns at Cosmo.

"What? I have my own needs too, you know!" said Cosmo.

"Quick! Get me out of here!" said Timmy.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" said Valerie, weakly.

Cosmo and Wanda turned into their rat disguises.

Valerie slowly gets to her feet. A replay of what happened before she passed out played in her head.

"What am I doing in here? Where am I?" she shouted and turned to Timmy. "Don't I know you?"

"No! No you don't!"

"You're that ghost that saved me and that other ghost."

"Uh, yeah."

"You got captured too?"

"Yup."

"So, got a plan to bust us out?"

"I'm working on it."

The wall burst open and there stood Danny with the Ghost Magnet.

Danny quickly pressed stop and the magnet turned off.

"Timmy! There you are!"

"Wait, Danny, NO!"

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to be saved?"

"I mean, LOOK OUT!"

Behind Danny was Skulker. Danny turned around, but Skulker shocked him before he found out what was going on.

"Danny!" cried Timmy.

"Now that he's out of the way, I can deal with how to make you more appealing on my wall." said Skulker.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"I believe I just did."

"Oh man! Danny's in trouble! What am I gunna do?" he said to himself, "Duh! Fairy Godparents!"

"What do we have here?" said Skulker, spotting Cosmo and Wanda in their rat disguises, "I can use these rats to help decorate my new, future trophies."

He grabbed Cosmo and Wanda with his hand, causing them to drop their wands.

"Aaahhh!" they screamed.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

"These rats are yours? Well that means I can use them to decorate _your_ trophy."

"Leave 'em alone!" said a voice outside of the wall.

Sam and Tucker appeared in the Specter Speeder at a fast speed, aiming for Skulker.

They hit him head on.

Skulker let go of Cosmo and Wanda but dropped them on the electrifier he had stored next to Timmy and Valerie's cage.

They both were shocked and passed out.

Sam got out of the speeder and ran to Danny.

"Danny!" she said.

"Sam? Tucker?" asked Valerie, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we saw the ghost boy in trouble and we decided to help." said Tucker, aiming for Skulker again.

Before he hit him, Skulker got back to his feet and was able to phase through the speeder.

Instead of hitting Skulker, he broke a hole into the wall where Skulker was.

"Danny, wake up. Wake up!" said Sam, trying to slap his face awake.

"Huh?" Danny regained consciousness and saw Sam holding him, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"We got bigger problems. Tucker is busy distracting Skulker for us to escape with Timmy, and apparently Valerie too."

"Valerie?"

He turned to the two people in the cage.

"Hello? How about you losers getting us out of here?" said Valerie, "I don't want to stay here with Beaver face over here."

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't have these stupid buck teeth."

"Sam, you help Timmy and Valerie out. I'll go help Tucker deal with Skulker."

Danny flew to Skulker and gave him a powerful ghost ray blast, knocking him down.

Tucker shot Skulker with a blast from the Specter Speeder.

Sam walked over to Timmy and Valerie.

"Where are the keys?" she asked them.

"I don't know, just get us out." said Valerie.

"Hmm, if I were Skulker where would I put the keys?" Sam said to herself.

She looked around and saw a hook on the wall with the words SKULKER'S KEYS TO PRISONER'S CAGE.

"Oh, duh."

She walked over and got the keys from the hook.

Skulker got up and fired a few missiles at Tucker and Danny. One missile hit the speeder, but the other hit a boiler.

It got bent and began fuming and whistling.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." said Tucker.

"We got to get out of here, if that boiler explodes, we're done for!" said Danny.

Sam let Timmy and Valerie out.

Valerie got on her hover board and flew to the hole in the wall. She turned to Danny.

"This isn't over , ghost. I'll finish you off someday."

"Ahem, isn't there anyone else you'd like to say something to?" said Sam with folded arms.

"Bye, losers!" she said, flying away.

"You're welcome!" shouted Sam at the disappeared Valerie.

"Come on, Tucker, on three. One, two three!" both Danny and Tucker gave Skulker a blast at the same time.

Skulker was beaten down.

Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Skulker.

He opened it and caught Skulker.

The boiler started fuming with angrier whistles.

"Come on, guys. We better get out of here." said Danny.

"But my, uh, rats!" said Timmy.

"Okay, you have a fish bowl with no fish but rats with no cage?"

"Uh, they're ratfish?"

Timmy ran over to Cosmo and Wanda. He scooped them up and grabbed their wands along with him.

"Run, Timmy, run!" shouted Danny.

The boiler shook violently and fumed with loud, angrier whistles by the second. It was about to explode.

As Timmy ran to the three friends in the hole, he tripped on a rock. When he fell, his foot got stuck in a hole on the ground next to the rock.

Timmy got up and tried pulling his foot out, it was no use. There was no more time left to escape.

"Danny! You can't let that boiler explode!" said Sam.

"Oh yeah."

Danny flew to the boiler and picked it up with all his strength.

Timmy opened his eyes and saw Danny flying up in the sky with boiler.

It exploded.

"Danny!" the three friends cried.

"Missed me already?" said Danny behind them.

Danny went back to his human form, and Timmy followed.

"Danny! You're all right!" Sam shouted, running to Danny and flinging her arms around his shoulders.

"Why did you throw the boiler into the air? I could've just done that thing to make it explode and not hurt me."

"Well, you could've. But for you're information, this is the boiler room of **MY **house!" said Sam, "If it exploded, how will I be able to explain what happened to my parents?"

"Speaking of explaining, how are you going to explain the holes in the walls and a missing boiler?" asked Tucker.

"Oh man, how _am_ I going to explain this? If they find out about this, they'll never allow me to stay home alone again! My freedom, gone! Man, I just wish that the walls were fixed and I had another boiler."

Timmy shook the rats in his hands awake.

"Why are you taking my anger on the rats? That's cruelty to animals! How could you be cruel at a time like this?" said Sam, in a panicking voice.

"Uh, they're asleep?"

The rats woke up, dizzy from Timmy's shaking.

"So, uh, what did you want to wish for again?" asked Timmy.

"I wish that everything in this boiler room is fixed and I had a new boiler! I wish my parents wouldn't find about what happened! I wish, I wish…"she said in a panicky voice but started to calm down.

"Take it easy, Sam. We totally got your back." assured Danny, "Right, Tucker?"

Tucker was busy playing with Timmy's rats.

"Aww, look at the cute green rat, and the pink, fat one." said Tucker.

"Have you gained weight? A _lot_ of weight?" asked Cosmo to Wanda.

Danny frowned at Tucker.

"What? I think the rats are cute." said Tucker.

"You know what, Sam? I wish everything you wished for would come true." said Timmy.

"How is that going to help me exactly?"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted Timmy's wish of Sam's wish.

Behind them, the walls were fixed and the boiler was back.

"Oh, I know that it's totally going to help. But first…" said Timmy, sticking earplugs in his ears. He took his CD from his pocket.

"…I wish I had a stereo."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands again and poofed a stereo behind Timmy.

"Hey, how'd you…" began Danny, dumbfounded.

Before Danny could finish, Timmy already stuck the CD in and played it full blast.

The strange music filled the room, causing Danny, Tucker, Sam, Wanda, and Cosmo to sleep.

Timmy pressed stop and took his earplugs off. He went to Cosmo and Wanda and shook them awake again.

"She forced me to marry her!" shouted Cosmo immediately after he woke up.

"Guys! I wish that we were in the back in the basement."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed everyone to Sam's basement and went to their popcorn and a drink disguise.

Sam and Tucker were poofed on the chairs, but Danny was poofed to the floor.

Timmy began shaking him awake.

"Danny, wake up."

Danny woke up startled.

"Timmy? How'd? What?" he asked confused.

"You passed out in here for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?"

"Like, five."

"Five!"

"Sam and Tucker are on the couch, they fainted too."

"How come you didn't?"

"I wasn't here."

"In the bathroom?"

"Sure, let's go with that." he said with a big smile.

"I think I just had the seriously weirdest dream ever."

"Uh, what's it about?"

"Skulker captured you, boiler exploded, and you made a wish which came true…," he said unsurely.

"Wishes come true? That has to be one of the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Everybody knows wishes can't come true right away."

"Well, yours did." Danny looked around.

He saw Tucker and Sam asleep and decided to wake them up.

"Sam? Tucker?"

They both woke up.

"Is it morning already?" asked Tucker, yawning and stretching his arms.

"How long have we been asleep?" asked Sam.

"Timmy said five hours." said Danny

"Five Hours!" they both exclaimed.

"I think."

"Man, I had the weirdest dream." said Tucker.

"You too?"

"So what was it about?" asked Sam.

"Skulker captured Timmy and Valerie, we saved them but the boiler exploded, and Timmy wished for stuff." said Tucker.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's the dream that I had."

"Whoa, this day just gets weirder. I had the same dream too." said Danny.

"Well, I didn't so it probably just a dream. Danny, I better go. MY parents might be worried."

Timmy took Cosmo and Wanda of the table and fled.

"Why's he in a hurry?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, probably missing a show." answered Danny.

"Wait, if it was just a dream then my boiler room is fixed. Right?" said Sam.

"Let's go check it out."

The three went to the boiler room and found everything was fixed. The walls looked like nothing had happened and the boiler was still there. But something caught their eye.

"Uh, guys? Is that, a stereo?" asked Tucker.

"It is! What's a stereo doing in here?" asked Sam.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there a stereo in our dream?" asked Danny.

"There was! And some weird song was playing in it."

"That song sounded like the same song I heard before I fell asleep in the lab last night." Danny realized, "And then I woke up to Timmy shaking me. I think he was shaking me awake after I fell asleep in my dream."

"Do you think that dream was really a dream?"

"How else could everything have happened? Something weird is going on here and we need to get to the bottom of it."

They all went back to the basement.

"So let's get the facts straight. The same music played in the boiler room and in your parents' lab, once you heard it you fell asleep, and you woke up with Timmy shaking you and denying everything that happened before you fell asleep." said Sam.

"Before we fell asleep, Timmy made a wish for a stereo. Then a stereo was there! In the lab, he wished my parents forgot everything they saw and it happened!" added Danny.

"Talk about 'getting everything' you want." said Tucker.

"He did get everything he wished for! And he wished for what Sam wished for too! I think that's what happened in the boiler room!"

"Whoa, everything he wanted? How come I don't get everything that I want? I'm more important than some buck toothed kid!" said Tucker.

"Tucker! Focus!" said Sam.

"What if Timmy isn't any ordinary ghost? What if he's like Desiree?"

"There's only one way to find out." said Sam.

Back at Fenton Works, Tucker, Sam, and Danny walk into the lab.

Timmy is watching Danny's parents test their ghost hunting equipment.

"Uh, Timmy?" asked Sam, "I really wish I had 20 bucks."

"Why? You're rich; don't you already have too much money?"

"But she, uh, uh, went broke!" added Danny.

"Really? Then, no. I'm ten, I really don't care."

"Listen, you-" started Sam angrily.

Danny got in between them and held Sam down.

"Sam just wanted to, uh, say of course you're ten and don't, uh, care. Now if you excuse us for a sec."

Danny went into a huddle with Sam and Tucker.

Timmy could see that they were talking secretive.

The three whispered in a conversation for a few minutes before breaking up.

Danny walked over to Timmy.

"So, Timmy, I just want to tell you something, can we go upstairs?"

"Why? Isn't anything safe enough to be said in front of your parents?"

"Just go!"

"Fine. Jeez, you sound like Wanda."

"Who's Wanda?"

"Just a friend."

They went upstairs to the kitchen and Tucker and Sam followed.

"So, Danny, what do you want to tell me."

"We know you're little secret." said Sam.

"You do?" said Timmy in a panicky voice.

"Your ghost powers," said Tucker

"You're wishes," said Sam.

"And changing the subject when we talk about what happened." said Danny.

"We finally realized what's going on!" said Sam.

Timmy felt like he was having a heart attack with his fast beating heart.

Then, Danny just said it.

"You're a wishing ghost!"

"It's a lie! I don't have Fairy Godparents!" Timmy said immediately after Danny.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker all stared at him then looked at each other.

"Fairy what's?" asked Sam.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Timmy.

"What's a Fairy whatever-you-just-said?" asked Tucker.

"Not that, the thing before. The one Danny asked me."

"We know you're a wishing ghost." said Sam.

"A wishing ghost? What's that?"

"You don't know?" asked Danny, "Sam? Tucker? Come here. Can you excuse us for _another_ sec?"

The three huddled together again.

"He doesn't know what a wishing ghost is." said Danny.

"Maybe he's not one of them." said Tucker.

"Or, he's totally bluffing." said Sam.

"He might be one, he just doesn't know what a wishing ghost is." said Danny.

They broke up again and walked over to Timmy.

"Are you sure you can't grant wishes?" asked Sam.

"Well, _I _can't grant wishes." answered Timmy.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know someone else who can grant wishes?" asked Danny.

"Nope not at all."

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

"For the last time, YES! Jeez, can't a guy say yes and not get accused of something?"

Timmy headed back down to the lab.

"So, do you think he's still bluffing?" asked Sam.

"I don't know! He might be, we can't really prove he's a wishing ghost. If we ask him more about it, he might get ticked off and not tell us anything at all." said Danny.

"We have to do something that _has_ to make him grant a wish."

"But, what?"

They paced around thinking of a plan.

"I got it!" said Tucker.

"You have a plan?" asked Sam.

"Yup, I have an idea but it may be too crazy to work."

"Man, I'm bored." sighed Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda went back to their fairy forms since no one was around.

"Oo, oo. I know! You should go and play with the ghost stuff again!" said Cosmo.

"Now, Timmy…" started Wanda.

"Aahh! Timmy! Watch out! The nagged avenger is coming to get you!"

Cosmo poofed up a glass case over Wanda.

Wanda shouted and banged on the walls but she couldn't break out and couldn't be heard.

"Like it? It's called the 'Nag Zone'. It comes with soundproof glass so we'll never hear her nagging again."

"Uh, Cosmo? You know she's going to break out?" asked Timmy.

"No." he said and stared blankly at the wall.

"Okay…Are you going to do anything about it?" he said slowly.

"Do what?"

"You know what? I'm still bored! You're idea of playing with the stuff was so yesterday. I want something fun _and_ destructive. I want funstructive!"

"Well Mr.-wants-funstructive, why don't you just be a ghost for a day?" Cosmo said sarcastically.

"Great idea! I can totally haunt this place with my powers of doom! Thanks for suggesting it, Cosmo."

No could hear Wanda, but Wanda could hear everything. She heard what Timmy was planning to do and poofed up a communicator watch on his wrist.

"What's this?" asked Timmy. He looked back at Wanda who was holding up a sign saying 'Use to talk to us'

"She can nag in writing too?" asked Cosmo then pressed a button to put steel blinds over the case, hiding Wanda.

Timmy went ghost and phased through the ceiling of the lab. He flew over to Jazz's room and found her writing in her journal. He went invisible and took one of her dolls over to her.

"Uh, hello, Jazz." He said in a squeaky doll voice.

"Bearbert?" she had a confused look on her face which turned to annoyed, "Nice try, Danny. That trick is so old."

"I'm not Danny."

"Hey Jazz! Sam, Tucker, and me are just going to hang at the Nasty Burger for a while!" shouted Danny from the living room.

Jazz ran over to the stairs and stared dumbfounded at him and watched him leave. She ran back to her room and saw Bearbert still floating.

"But, you, I, he," she stuttered and then stared at the floating bear, "Bearbert?"

"Yup, and I think you're a meanie! All mature and talking smart junk to me!" said Timmy, playfully as Bearbert, "You talk like a smart person so much, I don't even know what you're talking about half the time!"

Jazz was speechless then broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Timmy laughed and dropped Bearbert, then phased out of the house. He saw Danny with Sam and Tucker and decided to follow them.

"You know what? I have this strange feeling we're being followed." said Sam.

"Really? I don't." said Danny.

The four went to the Nasty Burger.

"Do you think your parents know?" asked Sam.

"No, if they haven't discovered my secret, they obviously won't discover his." said Danny.

"Darn it," said Timmy from the top of the Nasty Burger, "I should've brought a video camera! That would be all the proof I need to prove Wanda that I was right! Wow, that'll be a first."

Danny bought his friends smoothies and sat at a table outside.

"Do you think Timmy knows?" asked Danny, loud enough for Timmy to hear.

Timmy flew to the ground on the side of the Nasty Burger and went back to human. He ran to Sam, Danny, and Tucker.

"Know what?" he asked.

Behind him, Tucker held up the Fenton Weasel. He turned it on and sucked Timmy inside it.

"Eat weasel, ghost scum!" he shouted.

Danny and Sam stared at him.

"What? I've always wanted to say that."

"Hey! Let me out! Let me out! This was a trap!" shouted Timmy from the inside of the vacuum, "Oh duh, ghost powers."

He went ghost and tried to phase out of the Fenton Weasel but couldn't.

"And just to humor you, I want to tell you that no ghosts can get out." said Danny.

"Hey! Then how else am I supposed to get out?" asked Timmy.

"You know how."

"You're so busted once I tell you're mom what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Maybe you should let him out, you could get in major trouble for doing this." said Sam.

"No way, not until we know what we need to know."

"I'm just saying."

Sam took a sip of her smoothie then dropped it out of her hands on top of the Fenton Weasel.

"Did I just taste what I think I tasted?"

"What?" asked Tucker.

"I think I just tasted a meat shake." she said with a blank look on her face. She turned her head slowly to Danny and Tucker who were staring at her, "Danny? What did you order?"

"I ordered a vegan-shake and a milkshake."

Before Tucker took his first sip of his milkshake, Danny snatched it away from him and looked inside.

It was Sam's vegan shake.

"This is Sam's shake." he said.

"Ew. I almost drank something healthy!" asked Tucker with a disgusted look on his face.

Sam let out a scream.

"Ew ew ewwwwwww. I just drank meat!"

The shake Sam dropped opened up and spilled all over the vacuum.

"Hey guys! When are you going to let me out?" asked Timmy.

Timmy's words were heard as static to his friends.

"Uh, Tucker? Something's wrong with Fenton Weasel." said Danny.

Tucker plugged hid PDA into it and tried to fix it.

Timmy only heard static too.

"Think, Timmy, think! Ow! Brain hurting, have to remind self never to try that again."

He remembered the communicator he had on his wrist and pressed the button to talk to his fairies.

The screen showed Wanda, out of her glass case.

"What do you need, Timmy?" she asked.

Tucker pressed a few buttons on his PDA and was able to fix it.

"There! Now we can talk to Timmy and hear everything he says." he said.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker all heard the seven words that Timmy said.

"I wish I was out of here!" shouted Timmy.

Wanda poofed him out of the Fenton Weasel, right next to Danny.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned and stared at Timmy.

"How'd you do that?" asked Danny, "You made a wish and you're here!"

"Uh, uh." Timmy panicked.

"He is a wishing ghost!" said Sam.

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that." he said quickly with a big smile.

"I knew it! But why did you want to keep it a secret? Are you afraid of what people would think of you too?" asked Danny.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that too." said Timmy.

"Well, you're secrets safe with us. Let's just go home."

Sam and Tucker followed Danny and Timmy to their house.

Danny opened the door and found Jazz with Bearbert.

"Oh I love you too, Bearbert! Who loves you? I do!" she said in a baby voice as she hugged her doll.

"Uh, Jazz?" asked Danny.

Jazz turned to the four at the door.

"What? Can't a girl hug her doll in public and not make her friends freak out?"

Jazz marched up back to her room with Bearbert.

"Timmy, it's time to go." said his mom, walking into the living room with his dad and Danny's parents.

"Aww, so soon?" whined Jack.

"Well, we have to get back in time for Timmy's school."

"Oh, and Danny," said Timmy's dad, "Here's 50 dollars for taking care of Timmy."

He handed Danny a fifty dollar bill.

His jaw and Tucker's dropped.

"Sa-weet!" shouted Danny, jumping in the air.

Cosmo and Wanda returned to their backpack disguise and poofed to Timmy's back.

Danny and his parents watched the Turners get into their car and drive away.

"So Danny, did you have fun with Timmy?" asked his mom.

"Yeah, it was okay." he answered.

Jack walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Danny! Where's my fudge cake?"

In the Turner's car.

"So Timmy, was this a vacation or what?" asked Wanda.

"No, not yet. There's only one thing left to do." he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Eat fudge?" asked Cosmo.

Back at Dimmsdale, Vicky is counting all her money in her bedroom.

"1,502 of the Turner's cash, 1,503 of the Turner's cash," she counted.

Suddenly a few of her dollar bills floated in the air.

Vicky stared at it.

The money then flew away from her, out of the house.

"My money! Come back!" she screamed and chased it.

Timmy laughed as he held her money, flying away with it using his invisibility.

"Now this is a vacation."

THE END


End file.
